1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for providing the user with an option of selecting an alternative second broadcast entry mode when a first broadcast mode can not successfully be performed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
In the related art broadcast terminal, the user can request a selected broadcast program and view the broadcast program on their terminal. However, when the broadcast program can not be viewed because of a poor signal reception, a server or network problem, etc., the user can re-request the broadcast program or terminate the requested broadcast program. However, even when the user re-requests the broadcast program, the broadcast program is most likely not to be received at the terminal until the problem is corrected. The continued re-requesting of a particular broadcast program results in unwanted battery consumption.